Love of Ska
by MinaVarsra
Summary: Seto leave KC to find himself, but only finds Joey at a ska concert. Sparks fly, but neither knows who the other is. setojoey Rated for future adult themes and yaoiness
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! I'm here with another story! I know i should be working on my other story, but i needed a break.

Vana: What do you need a break from? You haven't been working!

Mina: I was thinking about working, and i got exhausted.

Vana: Just write SOMETHING!

Mina: types

Summary: Seto has left KC and hopes to find himself, but he finds Joey at a ska concert and sparks fly. Too bad neither know who the other is.

Warnings: Nothing bad at the moment, but i would like to warn people that there will be some adult situations (sex) between males (yaoi) and some language. Please don't read if any of these bother you, becuase even though they are not in this chapter they are definately going to be here later, so i don't want anyone starting off with the wrong ideas.

Well, On with the fic!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

When I decided to resign my position as CEO of Kaiba corp. there were a lot of confused people. Everyone expected me to stay with my company until the day I died. This is, in a way, the truth. I will never leave my company. I simply thought it was time to let Mokuba run Kaiba corp. and take on the family business.

For the past 5 years (ever since battle city) I had taught him everything I know, and I admit that he has surpassed me in the business world. Some may think that I would be angered by this, as I was when Yugi/Yami beat me at duel monsters. People are such idiots. I was and still am proud of my little brother and I intend to stay by his side as long as he needs me.

The truth of the matter is, I was bored with my life as a CEO. I wasted my teenage years working hard to create a company that my father could not. Though I did succeed, the end result was disappointing. I had thought to show my father who was better, but I turned into him. Realizing this, I have decided to let loose, and find my true self, the self I was before Gozaburo.

For almost a year, I tried to lay low, hoping people would forget about my existence. I figured it would be hard to start again when everyone still had my name on the tips of their tongues. During this year I stayed mostly in my room. I often worked on projects for Mokuba and did simple tasks for the company. But most times I spent surfing the web. I wanted a better image of what the real world was like.

I know what you are thinking…I should know about the real world after being such an important authoritative figure, but I didn't mean the business world, or political world, or even the scientific world. I meant the world of art, music, and fun.

I was so caught up in my work as a teen I did not care about the clothes I should be wearing or the 'in crowd.' I admit that I still don't care much about either of those topics, but I did learn how to blend in with the crowd. Walking around in a trench coat flowing behind me all the time was rather eye-catching. Now I wear 'normal' clothes.

On the internet I also got into music. I found out early on that pop, country, and rap were completely dull. Rap was all about drugs, sex, and pimps. Country was simply red neck singers whining about their girlfriends leaving or their dogs dying. And pop, well, it is just crap. I found myself getting into the 80s, rock, punk, metal and my personal favorite, ska.

The point of this particular story is to tell you how ska changed my life. Don't worry, I did not join a band or do something equally as stupid, I met the love of my life. It seems rather simple, go to a concert, meet someone interesting, fall in love and spend eternity together. Unfortunately…or perhaps fortunately (depending on how you look at it) my life is never so simple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Please reviewif you want me to continue...it may be a hassle to review, but i am uncertain about continuing...so please tell me.

Vana: Review! glares into crowd I wasn't joking.


	2. The Concert

Thanks for the reviews, I know how hard it is to write a review for a short intro, so thanx!

For those who don't know what ska is….i will put up info on it in my profile soon…as soon as I find the site where I learned about it from.

Now! On with the show!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After my year of seclusion, I was ready to step out into the world, a new man. But I was still worried that someone would recognize me. I voiced my concerns to my brother and he promised to help me.

His plan to help me was extremely amusing. I remember I was sitting in the living room watching the news. It was pretty boring, but I wanted to hear their celebrity gossip portion. I love how they always had the latest celebrity gossip, and most was even true. Anyways, the first celebrity of the day was my own brother. The news woman said "This just in, according to one of our secret spies the young CEO of Kaiba corp., Mokuba Kaiba, was seen purchasing black hair dye! This leaves many of us asking 'if his black hair isn't natural, what color is his gorgeous hair?'"

I fell on my ass laughing. Of all the stupid things to report about, they thought my brother's hair color was a big story. It was funny to think that all of his fan girls were probably ripping their hair out, thinking that they didn't know him as well as they thought they did. Well, it serves them right, always stalking him where ever he went and trying to break into our mansion.

Of course, I knew that the black hair dye was for me. That night I dyed my hair to look like my little brother's. I really liked how much younger it made me look. My brown hair had looked so dull that I could have sworn it added five years to my appearance. The only problem with my new look was my pale complexion. The dark hair made me look like a ghost.

Noticing this, Mokie went out and bought a tanning bed to have installed in our indoor gym. To further my amusement, he was on celebrity news once again. This time there was a male reporter. "Today Mokuba Kaiba, teenage heart throb, was seen buying a tanning bed. That's right ladies and gentlemen; his beautiful complexion is not natural! This, coupled with his purchase of black hair dye, is leading many people to question what the young man actually looks like."

Throughout his entire report the female reporter next to him had been sobbing into what I assumed was a handkerchief. If it weren't for my brother sitting next to me, I would have fallen over laughing again. He was furious though.

"What is going on? How did they know about the dye or the bed?"

"They have spies." He threw a fit for a couple of days, but the little fiasco was over shortly. Apparently his fans didn't care how fake they thought he was, they still loved him.

After getting the perfect tan, I decided that I looked very different. I had gone from a pale, old looking brunette to a tan young sex god…not to brag or anything.

My first real test of my looks was when I went to get my eyebrow pierced. I walked there, so that I would not draw attention with my limo. I noticed many people staring at me as I passed. At first I feared that they noticed me, but I was wrong. One woman came up to me and told me that I was the sexiest thing on the road.

After getting my eyebrow pierced I went on to get a tattoo. I wanted a dragon, but it couldn't be like my blue eyes. That would be way too obvious. Instead I got a medieval looking dragon. It was still white with blue eyes, but the style was completely different from my blue eyes.

My next move was to buy a new wardrobe. All the clothes I owned before were business clothes and a few workout clothes. Going out for new clothes was more fun than I thought it would be. I ended up with about $100,000 worth of new clothes. Normally that would equal about two or three business suits, but normal clothes were a lot cheaper. I bought a lot of jeans. Most of the stuff I bought was black, and I even got some leather pants. I also got some accessories, thanks to Mokuba's suggestion.

My last major stop was to buy a new car. I wanted to have a middle-class looking car. All of mine were extremely expensive sports cars. The trip did not go as planned however. While looking for a decent car I ended up falling in love with a black hummer. In the end I decided I could just say that I had rich parents. That shouldn't draw that much attention.

Once all of my shopping was done I was finally ready to go to a concert. The ska concert downtown was supposed to be a major concert with both local and major bands. It was scheduled to start at two in the afternoon, but the major bands were not going to start until around six. I decided that I would rather be there for the bands that I knew, the popular ones so I didn't show up until five.

There were a lot more people there than I thought there would be. There was a large stage in the park. In front of it there was a field that people would usually have picnics at. At the time, however, that is where all of the fans were gathered, dancing to their songs. Most of the people in that area were anywhere from 10 to 30 years old.

Further away there were benches where parents were sitting. Due to the nature of the music and dancing at these things it was expected for there to be parents keeping an eye on their younger children. It wasn't that the music was distasteful or anything, but the people dancing tended to mosh, resulting in lots of injuries for anyone caught.

I moved to the out side of the dance area. I had read a lot about how to skank (dance to ska music) but I had never actually done it. I decided to watch the other dancers and try to mimic them.

After a while, I finally joined the dance circle. The dancing was almost overwhelming. There were people jumping around and skipping. There were arms and legs flying in every which way. It may sound scary, but it was the most amazing experience ever. I could finally let go completely. I wasn't worried about how I looked to everyone else…I was free.

I was dancing for quite a while before the first mosh started. I knew it was coming, but I was still surprised when it happened. One crazy man jumped into the dance circle and slammed into a couple of people. Suddenly, people were slamming into each other left and right. Being close to the center of the dancers, I didn't have a way of escape. As it was with most moshes, only small children could really make it out. I ended up slamming into a guy about my age. He wasn't expecting it, and we both went crashing to the ground.

He was the first to speak after we regained our senses. "Well, at least I got a hot one on me this time."

I could feel my face burning in embarrassment. We laid there for a few seconds before I decided I could stand. "I'm sorry about that."

He laughed. "It happens all the time. I get knocked over easily. Last time it was a girl about 200 lbs heavier than you though." He paused, "Good thing you feel anorexic."

He walked away to dance somewhere else and I was left blushing like a moron. The guy was hot! He had nice, golden skin and chocolate eyes. He had light blonde hair with black tips. Laying on him had given me a good idea that he was pretty well-built under his red shirt.

I started dancing again, his picture still stuck in my head. It was no surprise to me that I was attracted to a man. After all, he wasn't the first guy I was physically drawn to. Besides, women were way to high matainance.

I danced for another 3 hours, to two other bands. Needless to say, I was tired, so I went to a nearby bench to rest. That was when the guy from earlier approached me.

"Tired already?"

"This is my first concert. I haven't danced like this before."

"No way! I saw you dancing, you looked like a pro."

"You were watching me?"

"Um…." The blonde turned a cute shade of pink. "Sorry…?"

He looked so adorable I couldn't help laughing. "You can look at me whenever you want."

"Whenever I want?" He looked me up and down. "Even in the shower?"

"Sure, if you want to see me in the shower, then feel free."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I was just joking, you know."

"I know, else I wouldn't have said yes."

He pouted. "That was not fair."

"Come on." I said, getting up. "Let's dance and have some fun."

We both went out to the dance floor, and got separated quickly. I danced for a few more hours, until the end of the concert. Most people left before the very end, so there wasn't much of a crowd trying to get out of the parking lot. I started heading towards my car when the same guy came up to me.

"Hey! Where are you heading?"

"Home I guess. Why?"

"Well, I was going to offer to take you to dinner if you had nothing better to do."

"Dinner? Where?"

"Well, the outback is close by, within walking distance. Want to come?"

"I guess so. I could use some fuel after all that dancing."

So we went to the outback. Unfortunately, that had been the idea of everyone else from the concert as well. When we went up to the front the woman told us the wait would be around 2 hours.

"Do you really want to wait two hours?" I asked.

"No. But every where else around here is going to be just as full."

"So, you want to stay?"

"Well, we could go to my house….if that's not too forward."

I told him it wasn't, so long as it was just for dinner, and we headed over. He told me he had walked to the concert after work, so we took my car to his house.

He lived in a crappy apartment, to put it nicely. The walls were caked with dirt and grime, and god knows what else. I was definitely having second thoughts about joining this guy for dinner. Looking at the apartment I realized that I didn't even know his name.

As I was about to run back to my car he took my hand in a light grip. That one little action stopped me dead in my tracks. No one held my hand except for Mokuba, and that was only when crossing the road. But I allowed him to pull me into the building and up the stairs to his apartment.

The inside was a lot nicer than the outside. He had taken very good care of the inside. It was clean and tidy. In the back of my mind I noticed that it smelled like the same cleaning stuff my maids used.

He went into his small little kitchen and pulled a casserole out of his freezer. I gave him a funny look, and he began defending himself. "My friend is a health nut, and he makes these for me so I have something to eat. If he didn't, I would be stuck eating take out and pancakes."

"So you aren't one of those weirdos who spend all Saturday making food for the rest of the week?"

"No."

We decided to watch tv while we waited for the casserole to heat up. Instead of fighting for which station we would watch, we both agreed to watch the news. When we got to the station they were just ending their business section. "Lastly, Kaiba corp. has risen by 16.9 today, making stock holder very happy."

"Hell yes!" The blonde yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"You own Kaiba corp. stock?"

"Yup! I had a lot of money when I moved into this hell-hole so I decided to invest."

"Why Kaiba corp.?" I asked. I knew that most stock holders were in it solely for the profit, but he didn't seem like most stock holders.

"You don't think it's for the money?"

"Is it?"

"I used to be really in to games and stuff when I was younger. Besides, the Kaiba brothers are pretty damn hot."

"That sounds like a good reason to buy stock."

"Well, buying stock helps the owners, and according to recent celebrity news, Mokuba needs money to look good."

"Do you really believe that gossip?"

He just smiled at me and said, "The little people that are stuck in the tv are always right."

Well, that was probably the creepiest thing I had heard since Marik at battle city. If it weren't for the side-splitting laugh that followed, I would have thought he was serious.

"Oh my god! I really had you going there."

Luckily, I was spared the embarrassment of answering by the ding of the stove. We gathered everything up and sat down for dinner. It was pretty good, probably better than the Outback would have been.

"I like your friend's cooking."

"I'll tell him you said so." Apparently he realized that we never exchanged names, as he asked, "What is your name?"

I had planned for someone to ask that, so I had already come up with a new name. "I'm Seth. What's your name?"

"I'm Jay."

"Is that short for anything?"

"Yea."

"What?"

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you."

"Alright, so long as it isn't short for Jane."

He gave me a sharp look. "My name is definitely NOT Jane!" We both laughed for a while.

The rest of dinner went pretty smooth. We just had some small talk. We talked about how we both got into ska. I told him that I found it on the internet, which was true. He told me that he had been really depressed when one of his friends gave him a song to listen to. It was ska and it cheered him up, so he started listening to more. We also talked about who the best band was, and agreed that Streetlight Manifesto ruled over all.

For dessert we shared a pint of strawberry ice cream; my favorite, and his as well. All together, the night was going pretty well, but something had me worried. I knew that having dinner was probably not all that Jay had in mind.

We moved to the couch after dessert, but neither of us made a move to get the remote for the tv. He turned to face me, and slowly leaned in. I knew he was going to kiss me, but I was terrified. I had never kissed anyone before!

His eyes were closed as he moved in, so he could not see my panic. He moved in closer and closer, until I could feel his breath against my skin. I gathered up my courage, and closed the gap between us.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vana: Ha ha! Sux for you! You have to wait for the next chapter!

Mina: That is not very nice! I want to keep writing!

Vana: To bad! I think over 2,000 words in a day is a little much!

Mina: Fine! Please review everyone!

Vana: Review or I won't let her continue!

Mina: Crap….I promise I will write no matter what!

Vana: Yea, she just won't put it up.

Mina: Spoil sport!


End file.
